


Happy birthday

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ocean's 8 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: It's Melinda's birthday, and Phil didnt forget it.





	Happy birthday

It was her birthday. November 20th. Melinda knew, but the day felt the same as the other 364. crazy mission, unplanned surprises, twists and turns. 

And it was right in time for the lights in the hall they were exploring to go out. Jemma lightly squealed with suprise, the agents around May all stopped, and feeling for the stone wall to their left. 

"Ugh. It's really dark in here!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Anyone got a light?" Mack asked.

A glow illuminated the circle of agents, golden and bright.

"Ah. Thats better." Jemma sighed as they could see again.

"I didn't know your hand glows, Coulson." Yo-Yo remarked.

"I didn't program that. What're you doing?" Fitz stepped closer.

May visibly rolled her eyes in the light. "I'm holding his hand."

Daisy snickered. She reached over and snatched Coulson's hand. The light dimmed, and went out. Mack poked it slowly. Total darkness.

May took his hand, holding it. Now they could see again, his hand lighting back up.

"Found it!" Fitz held up his scanner, and pointed toward a pile of debris. "The 0-8-4 is right in there!" 

The agents set to work, collecting the container of alien ammo, returning to base with too much gunfire.

Melinda's shoulders were rolled back, standing strait as she and the other agents went through debrief.

May listened as Jemma gave her report, and finally, Fitz was last. He quickly explained his part in the mission and the analyzation of the alien weapon ammo, and everyone was dismissed. Melinda turned, and started to walk away from her place as second-in-comand next to Phil. "Hey, wait." Phil touched her shoulder.

"Happy birthday. It's in my office." He paused, "Sorry. Your gift is in my office." Phil said. 

Melinda nodded slowly. "Thanks?"

"I uh, hope you like it." He said. 

Melinda smiled softly, and headed to his office, Phil following, nervous and excited.

She pushed the door open to a well-wrapped box in 'her' chair. (She'd tipped Hunter out of it many times, and no one else dared sit there)

She went over to the deep blue box, and picked it up, jokingly weighing it. Oh. Heavy.

She smiled and sat down, setting it in her lap, and slipped her fingernail under the tape.

It was open in a matter of fact of seconds, and she lifted the cardboard flaps to reveal... tissue paper. And under the tissue paper was a new bottle of Haig, and an envelope.

"Thought you might want to finally have that talk." Phil said softly. May lifted the bottle, reading the date. Nice. She sucked in a breath. It was the same year as the old one. 

"Phil."

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing this. If you-" he started.

"Phil." Melinda repeated.

"-arn't ready to talk-"

"Phil." He finally looked at her. "Thank you." She said.

Phil seemed to sigh in relief. Melinda picked up the bottle by the neck, and Phil sat back down on the couch. She swiped two glasses, setting them on the coffeetable. She sat down next to him.

"Let's talk then?" She prompted, and handed him a glass. She lifted the bottle, almost challenging him to insist on opening it himself. Her turn.

Cracking the seal, she poured both of them equal amounts.

"You wanna start?" Melinda asked.

"I uh, I'm sorry for drinking the original Haig with the robot." He sighed. 

May nodded her semi-forgiveness, her free hand moving from her lap onto his knee.

"You kissed her." May said. "For a spy, you are really bad at hiding what really happened." She explained, seing his shocked, yet knowing glance.

"Or you're just really good. And yes." He said.

"Toast to an honest conversation?" May proposed.

He raised his glass in agreement, so they did.

"Happy birthday, Melinda. I love you." He blurted out.

"I like honesty." Melinda sighed, "I love you too."

He glanced between her lips and her eyes. Both knew where this was going.

They were right.

"Oh my!" they pulled apart, Melinda lightly licking her lips, foreheads touching.

"What is it Jemma?" Phil asked, not moving, obviously hoping to make the Brit more uncomfortable and leave. 

"I can, uh, come back later... but I was just going to tell you that Fitz and I successfully decontaminated the 0-8-4." Jemma almost sounded distressed, staring at Coulson's hands gripping May's biceps.

"Thank you, Simmons." May breathed.

"I'll tell Daisy the good news- I mean, I won't tell Daisy, she wont know about... I -" Jemma stopped when both agents turned to give her a withering glare. 

"Following unspoken orders sir." Jemma nodded as she turned around and bolted.

a few seconds after both were sure the scientist was gone, they laughed. "Just our luck. Good thing it wasn't Daisy," Melinda smiled. 

"Yeah. She'd be screaming down the halls by now with printed out flyers." Phil added.

"Simmons will tell Fitz-" May started.

"-Who will tell Mack-" Phil guessed.

"Mack will tell Yo-yo, who will tell-" 

"Daisy." They said in unison.

"Who will tell the world." May playfully rolled her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Melinda." Phil joked. "You get Haig, that-" he pointed to the envelope, "and the whole base asking questions tomorrow."

Glancing down at the envelope, Melinda picked it up. "Go on." Phil prompted.

Inside, she found two tickets to a movie. "Ocean's 8?"Melinda read the title.

"Yeah. thought you would like it. All about... yeah know what? I wont spoil it. but I'm sure you'll like it. We can laugh at all the unrealistic action moves - or you can, with whoever you invite." Phil offered.

"You can come. I chose you." May said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay." Coulson nodded.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda referenced to the tickets and Haig.

"Happy birthday."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
